¿Sueños?
by Nice Little Orange
Summary: Inspirado en algo real.


_-Draco… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_-No sé… ¿Disfrutar el paisaje?_

_Hermione únicamente suspiró y se dejó invadir por la calma que rodeaba el lugar, disfrutando el aire contra su rostro y mirando de vez en vez a su compañero, quien correspondía sus miradas con una sonrisa suave, sin palabras._

* * *

El despertador sonó sacando a Hermione de sus sueños y dejándola con una extraña sensación entre la nostalgia y la felicidad aunque sin entender el porqué.

* * *

_-¿Sabes lo que siento por ti, Hermione?_

_-¿Por qué nunca lo dices?_

_-No puedo… Pero sé que te lo demuestro._

_-Lo haces… Aunque sería bueno escucharlo._

_-Si pudiera te lo diría, lo juro._

_-Y yo te creo Draco._

_Él colocó una rosa blanca sobre la mesa y ella la tomó en medio de un suspiro._

* * *

Hermione estaba tumbada en su sillón favorito tejiendo cuando llegó Ginny.

-Linda, ¿Qué tienes? – Hermione simplemente la miró extrañada.

-Nada, ¿Porque la pregunta?

-Bueno, los chicos están preocupados, les cancelaste de último momento.

-Pero les expliqué que estoy cansada, simplemente quería estar sola.

-Lo lamento, no quería importunar…

-¡No!, no lo digo por ti. No específicamente.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Nunca has tenido ganas de simplemente no moverte? Sólo por un rato, tal vez unas horas. – Ginny observó la cara sonriente de su amiga y se tranquilizó.

-Creo que no, pero si es así como te sientes, entonces te dejo disfrutar de tu día.

-Gracias Ginny.

-Igual te estaremos esperando por si te decides.

Hermione solo guiñó a su amiga como respuesta.

* * *

_Hermione y Draco caminan por calles despobladas, sin testigos, sin interrupciones y en calma._

_-Eres especial, por eso te elegí._

_-Gracias, pero siento que hay algo más que no dices._

_-Siempre que tú lo permitas, estaré contigo._

_-Lo sé, Draco, lo sé._

* * *

-¿Que tanto observas Ginny?

-Te noto rara.

-No sé porque.

-Casi no comes, duermes mucho y ya no quieres salir.

-Bueno, no creo que debas preocuparte, yo me siento muy bien.

-Todos lo hemos notado.

-Ginny, como amigas que somos, te prometo que me siento muy bien, pero si quieres, puedes llevarme al doctor.

-Te tomaré la palabra.

El doctor únicamente detectó una ligera baja en las defensas de Hermione. Dejando más tranquilos a todos.

* * *

_-¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Todo bien, igual que siempre, un poco rutinario pero bien. ¿Tú?_

_-Puedo contestar lo mismo._

_-Bien._

* * *

-¡Luna llega mañana!

-Hace mucho que no la vemos, la extraño.

-¡Iremos los cuatro a recibirla!

-Como debe de ser amiga.

* * *

-Me da gusto por ti Luna, demostrar la autenticidad de esas criaturas fantásticas es un gran logro.

-¡Después de todo no estoy loca!

-No lo estás.

-Hermione, ya casi se cumple un año de la muerte de Malfoy.

-Lo sé, fue una muerte estúpida.

-Sí. Tengo que decirte algo, pero recuerda que no estoy loca.

-Luna, prometo creerte.

-Poco tiempo después de su muerte, él… no sé cómo decirlo… él me visitó en sueños…

-¿Sueños? Supongo que te impactó la noticia.

-No, fue real, él me dijo algo que aún me preocupa.

-De acuerdo, ¿Quieres decirlo?

-Dijo que no se iría sin su amor.

-Pues eso es raro, pero no se qué te preocupa.

-Siento su presencia aquí.

-No sé qué decirte Luna… Sabes que no creo en eso… Te propongo que duermas, mañana platicaremos sobre el tema.

-De acuerdo Hermione.

Hermione lloró esa noche antes de dormir, recordando todos los momentos con él, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_-¿Estás molesta?_

_-No, no lo estoy._

_-¿Qué tienes entonces?_

_-Estoy triste, por no haberte tratado antes._

_-Pero estamos recuperando el tiempo._

_-No Draco, el tiempo no se recupera._

_-¡Pero es una oportunidad única la que tenemos aquí!_

_-Draco, no hay oportunidad, entiéndelo, no podemos hablar de sentimientos porque está prohibido, no podemos tocarnos el uno al otro porque…_

_-Dilo Hermione… Sabes que yo no puedo._

_-Estás muerto._

_-Lo sé, pero eso no me ha detenido, ni a ti._

_-¡Esto es un sueño, todo han sido sueños!_

_-No, en eso te equivocas, no son sueños, son la única forma de estar juntos pero es real._

_-Esto debe parar._

_-No quiero._

_-Ni yo, pero si sigo así voy a perder la razón, duermo mucho para estar contigo más tiempo, nunca tengo hambre, ya ni siquiera tengo las ganas de mirar a Ron ¡y el es mi novio!_

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-Esto debe parar, detenlo, yo sigo viva y así debe ser._

_-¡No!_

_-Draco, la realidad es diferente, mientras estuviste vivo nunca cruzamos palabras sin insultos…_

_-Te entiendo._

_-Desearía que me abraces._

_-Ya entendí, tienes razón, esto parará hoy. Es la última vez._

_-¿Iras a donde sea que tienes que ir?_

_-Te prometo que siempre te cuidaré._

_-No me contestaste._

_-Ni lo haré._

_Draco sonrió, la sonrisa más sincera que jamás tuvo, todo se iluminó y Hermione comenzó a llorar._

* * *

Hermione se despertó llorando, recordando "sueños" que antes no recordaba, y con la certeza de que todo había sido real.

Los años pasaron, pero Hermione jamás ha vuelto a sentir soledad, incluso en sus momentos más tristes, sabe que no es el viento el que acaricia su cara…


End file.
